princessresurrectionsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Riza Wildman
Riza Wildman a half-breed girl who has a werewolf father, called Volg Wildman, and a human mother. Appearance Personality She likes to eat Sawawa's cooking and she loves to fight. She hates vampire. History Episode Episodes were this character appear. Ep#3 Princess Rampage Ep3.JPG|Princess Rampage 666.JPG|Riza driving her motor bike 77.JPG|The truck is moving backward 555.JPG|Riza when she know the reason 888.JPG|Riza transform her hand 999.JPG|Riza help Hiro 9999.JPG|Riza asking Hiro 555555.JPG|Riza with her motor bike crush to the window 6666.JPG|Riza fighting Hime 000.JPG|Riza being chase by Hime F.JPG|Riza pick up the truck 56.JPG|Riza crying in the grave of her brother Blush.JPG|Riza is blushing 78.JPG|Riza walk away Riza was searching someone with a motor bike she went to Sasanaki to find the culprit of his brother death. In the road she see a truck moving backwards and see that no one inside on that truck. She heard someone into the back of the truck and see Hiro trap. Riza say to hiro that he can dodge it easily and when she discover that hiro save the puppy she decide to help him. When riza want to call an ambulance hiro stop her and see that hes woundes is healing knowing that he was a blood warrior she ask hiro where is his master and say do not interfere. With the motor bike she crush into the windows and challenge Hime to a duel. Riza introduce herself as the sister of Lobo the one that hime kill, the fight start between riza and hime and suddenly hiro arrive and try to stop her but she was to strop for hiro so Flandre joined the action with a truck and crush into the walls. Riza get her bike and the chase begin. And finally she was corner by Hime and still want to fight so she get the truck upside down causing hime to fell and when she got the oppurtunity to kill hime hiro stop her. Hime tell to her the truth behind what happened to Lobo and knowing that hime is attacked by lobo for a reason, and die with honor. After that she see his brother grave. While in the grave Hiro came and hug her causing her to blush and hiro ask her if she can take him to hime, Riza puch him and then walk away. Ep#4 Princess Negotiation Ep4.JPG|Princess Negotiation 26.JPG|Riza looking for someone 09.JPG|Riza denying it Jpg.JPG|Riza hear Hime's car is coming 15.JPG|Riza following the car PARK.JPG|Riza's motor bike together with Hime's car Speed 02.JPG|Riza using the jetski together with Hiro Oi.JPG|Riza tell Hiro that she want to talk to Hime Woaw.JPG|Riza thinking something Sensing.JPG|Riza tell them that she smell an enemy Yeh yeh.JPG|Riza together with Hiro pedaling the Duck Boat Surrounded.JPG|Riza and the others surrounded 1234.JPG|Riza replacing Hime to fight Blow.JPG|Riza hit the giant in the stomach Beat up.JPG|Riza crush into a house Full moon.JPG|The moon giving power to Riza Boom.JPG|Riza punch the Giant Fishman Smile.JPG|Riza smiling Damn.JPG|Riza is ready to punch 787878.JPG|Riza and Hime talking Busted.JPG|Riza refuse to take the flower Whaaaa.JPG|Riza forced Hiro to come with her Riza was in front of the house like she was looking for someone and then Hiro came and ask her if she was looking for hime. At first she denying it but later she admit it when suddenly she hear a car coming and she see Hime is in that car. She follow the car and after of long chase they arrive at the cabin Hime's vacation house. When Riza want to tell Hime something Hime said that she will let her use the jetski to have fun. Riza and Hiro take a walk in the forest and Riza tell hiro that she want to talk to hime. In the night Riza seen in the bath thinking something that she really want to tell. After bathing she tell Hime that they surrounded she sense the enemies and suddenly the cabin shake and moving down the lake. When they get out of the water and seeing Flandre sinking Hime order them to get the Duck Boat, together with hiro they start pedaling and the enemies follow them reveals that they are fishmans. When they got away they see the place were the fishmans living and they are surrounded by thousands of them. While tied ip they hear the conversation of the chief of the fishmans and Hime talking about Immortality when suddenly a giant fishman come saying that hime is a liar. When they decided to take a fight she tell hime that she will take care of everything replacing hime 's position to fight. They start the fight the giant take the first blow to riza but riza dodge it and punch the giant to the stomach causing the fishman loose his balance and fell down. But the giant stand up like the punch is nothing, grabbing riza and send her flying. Riza crush into a house in pain and when she see the full moon she get up and back to the battle. When she see the giant she say '' Your zipper unzipped '' and find the oppurtunity to punch the giant. When the giant is down she was seen sitting in him with the moon in her back and when she smile she follow it by punching him like a punching bag. After the fight she tell Hime that she want to find the real culprit of her brother's death by being side with hime. And Hime agreed. When they will go home the giant try to give riza a rose flower and she refuse to take it, and then they go home. In the last scene she inviting hiro to eat and when hiro refuse she forced hiro to come with her. Ep#5 Princess Bloodline Ep#6 Princess Alliance Ep#7 Princess Electric Shocked Ep#8 Princess Locked Room Ep#9 Princess Black & White Ep#10 Princess Reminiscence